


A Proactive Solution

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana isn't the only one awake in New York at 4 am.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proactive Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 04:00 ~ insomnia. My awesome betareader is lanalucy.

Santana was lying on the small and uncomfortable couch in Kurt and Rachel’s loft. She hadn’t had a good night sleep in weeks - ever since she had taken permanent residence on said couch. She wasn’t the only one awake in New York at 4 am, though.  

Rachel – wrapped in a yellow bathrobe – was sitting at the dining table, the glowing laptop in front of her the only source of light. “Insomnia is a sleep disorder in which there is an inability to fall asleep or to stay asleep as long as desired,” she read out loud.  

“You don’t have a sleeping disorder. Don’t be a hypochondriac. You’re just nervous about the premier,” Santana grumbled and turned around on the couch, facing away from Rachel.  

Of course that didn’t keep Rachel from continuing. “It can lead to memory problems, depression, irritability and an increased risk of heart disease.” When there was no reply from Santana, she said, “That’s a death sentence. I’m going to die of sleep deprivation. Did you know that this is a method of torture in some countries? One of the cruelest kind?”  

Santana sighed loudly. “Oh for the love of God, would you please shut up? You’re not going to die. You wouldn’t do mankind the favor.” She sat up on the couch and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. After several minutes of silence, Santana capitulated, “Okay, I give up. Before I end up as an insomniac myself, I’m going to help you.”  

Still with her gaze fixed on the screen Rachel shrugged. “Santana, I’ve already tried everything from hot milk with honey to muscle relaxation exercises...”  

Santana interrupted her, “Well I was thinking in a different direction… a more proactive one.” She used her most suggestive undertone, getting up from the couch and strolling over to Rachel.  

“Are you suggesting sex?” Rachel turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at Santana.   

“Of course I meant sex, genius,” Santana retorted, looking down at Rachel. “You didn’t expect me to read you a bedtime story or something. I’m talking about mind-blowing orgasms that’ll leave you absolutely sated. You’ll pass out from exhaustion… physically and emotionally.”  

“Okay.”   
   
“Okay? Just like that? That’s all you’re going to say?” Santana couldn’t quite hide her surprise. She hadn’t thought Rachel would give in that easily.  

“If you want me to rattle on about how we’re both good looking women, that we’re adults now and that there was always a sexual tension between us, that we are bound to have sex sooner or later, that given our history it was obvious that we would evolve from hate to respect and caring to finally…”   

Santana rolled her eyes and interrupted Rachel. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” Before Rachel could say another word Santana pulled Rachel to her feet, grabbing her by the collar of her bathrobe. She brought their bodies together and leaned in.   

Rachel looked at her daringly. That was all the encouragement Santana needed. She kissed her.  

After all, it had been her plan which had driven Rachel systematically to insomnia with certain stimulants. Her plan which had worked out. It was about time she slept in a real bed for change. Once she had fucked Rachel Berry into oblivion.  

The End.


End file.
